In difficult driving conditions (collectively referred to as ‘adverse conditions’) such as snow, sand, gravel, mud, ice, and the like, wheeled vehicles can have propelling difficulties, and even bog.
Traction (or track) assemblies, or track units, have been developed for converting a wheeled driven vehicle, such as trucks, cars, SUV, all-terrain vehicles, and the like, into a track-like driven vehicle for improved traction in certain types of terrain and driving conditions.
Typically for mounting a track assembly to a wheeled vehicle, the wheels are removed on each axle of the vehicle and are replaced by track assemblies mounted directly to the hub. The installation or removal of the track assemblies is carried out in a specialized facility, which represents significant expenses.
There is thus a need for a track assembly for a wheeled vehicle which is simpler to mount or dismount, and more specifically, that does not require the removal of wheels of the vehicle.